


The Stiles Touch

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gives Derek's loft "the Stiles touch". Derek might actually like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stiles Touch

Derek didn’t know when it started. All he knew was that right after he purchased the loft, Stiles had wormed his way into the loft any chance he got. 

The loft had many things that Stiles insisted Derek needed to make it more ‘ _homelike_ ’.  Derek had scoffed at that. There would never be a home for Derek, not while things were the way they were. 

It had been several months since then. And Derek had finally been getting used to Stiles’ every day presence in his life. 

Derek glanced around his loft. He could see an array of ridiculously patterned pillows that Stiles had shoved on his couch. Stiles had complained that the couch wasn’t comfortable enough and then came back the next day with pillows. 

There was an assortment of office supplies on his desk and Derek hadn’t the faintest why Stiles thought he would need those. 

Stiles bought Derek a nightstand and stocked the loft up with food Derek probably wouldn’t even touch with a ten foot pole, thank you very much. 

That being said, Stiles gave the loft a bit of a touch that made Derek’s insides fuzzy and he couldn’t quite put it into words. 

-

 _ **I’m here, open up.**_ Stiles texted, the text alarm on Derek’s phone lit up.

Derek smirked, walking over to the loft door, he opened it up swiftly. Derek could see the small smile on Stiles’ face as he let Stiles in. 

Stiles brought food. “Take out?” Derek asked, he could smell the aroma of Chinese.

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind. I brought Chinese. It’s Sweet and Sour Pork with Fried rice.”

“That’s good.” Derek silently hoped Stiles hadn’t brought anything else. The scent Stiles carried with him from the ‘gifts’, was driving Derek insane.

Stiles looked up at Derek in concern, waving a hand silently to get Derek’s attention. “You in there?”

“Yeah.” 

Stiles simply smiled at Derek. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling particularly mushy with feels because just the idea of Stiles sprucing up Derek's loft with things Derek probably wouldn't even think to buy for himself got me giddy.


End file.
